The present invention relates to a tubular article handling machine and, more specifically, to a machine for sequentially feeding a plurality of flow rate control tubes into syrup packages for use in gravity flow post-mix beverage dispensers.
Disposable packages for dispensing liquids with a controlled rate of flow have been developed for gravity flow post-mix beverage dispensers. An example of such a package is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,885 to Sedam, which is assigned to the same assignee as the present invention. This disposable package includes a thin-wall plastic container with a closed end and an opposed discharge opening. The flow rate control tube is positioned in the container with one open end extending through the closed end of the container and the opposite open end disposed at a predetermined distance within the container from the position of the discharge opening. The discharge opening of the container is sealed by a removable cap and a rupturable membrane. The container and the flow rate control tube are normally manufactured separately, and must be assembled to form a complete package. Thus, it is desirable to provide a system whereby the flow rate control tube may be automatically inserted into the container so as to eliminate manual handling of the individual components of the disposable package while, at the same time, providing an expedient, efficient and rapid means for assembling the disposable package. It would also be desirable to be able to manufacture the package in a continuous process with the blow-molded plastic containers.
Various systems and feeding devices have been developed which are used to accommodate or transfer cylindrical members or elements to various forms of receptacles other than the type described hereinbefore. One such system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,821 to Von Bredow, which discloses and describes a machine for sequentially loading a push-up ice cream container with sticks. However, the apparatus in Von Bredow is specifically applicable to the method for assembling containers of a different variety than syrup packages and does not lend itself to the needed assembly line type of environment herein required. Other transfer mechanisms and feeding devices such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,407 to Sushigian, U.S. Pat. No. 3,200,934 to Payn, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 2,971,677 to Ardell have been developed for automatically transferring cylindrical devices between handling stations. However, each of the systems devised, although suitable for use in the environment in which they are disclosed, are not designed to satisfy the requirements of fabricating or inserting a flow rate control tube described above in connection with the Sedam Patent, into a syrup package.
For example, the aforementioned prior art devices include reciprocating pusher members which engage or impact the ends of tubular articles and launch them into associated guide devices which direct them to a container or work station. These guide devices are bulky and require precise alignment with associated components. Furthermore, some type of stop means is required at the work station for the tube to achieve proper positioning in a container or the like.